


My Heart Beats For You

by ElectricityLingerss



Series: Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lips [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricityLingerss/pseuds/ElectricityLingerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another close call, Phil and Clint finally sort some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Beats For You

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt 1 - Forehead kiss.

Phil gasped as he suddenly pitched forward, light-headedness striking in an instant and almost sending him to the ground. He would have gone down if it hadn’t been for the strong arm curled protectively around his waist, keeping him on his feet. 

He forced himself upright and glanced across at Clint, their faces no more than a few inches apart. “Thanks,” he slurred. Voice weak with exhaustion and blood loss.

“Any time, boss,” Clint said a pained smile. He pressed his palm a little more firmly to the hastily wrapped deep gash on Phil’s side, his levels of panic steadily rising as more and more of Phil’s blood seeped through his fingers. 

Phil swayed forward drunkenly, trying to catch Clint’s eye. “Clint… I d-don’t think-“

“No,” Clint cut him off through gritted teeth. “I’m going to get you out of this, Phil. You can’t give up now. It’s my fault you ended up in that shithole, and you’re going to stay alive long enough to give me hell about it.”

“It’s wasn’t-“

“I’m not going to argue with you while you’re bleeding all over me, Coulson!” 

“Clint…”

“Stop talking. You need to save your energy. We’re not too far from the extraction point. Just… Please hold on a little longer,” he begged. He glanced down at his GPS tracker attached to his arm guard, the only thing keeping them heading in the right direction in the inky blackness. 

Phil sighed and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder as he allowed himself to be dragged along, his thoughts foggy and disjointed. He thought about how the pain seemed to be draining out of his body along with his blood, and guessed that was probably wasn’t a good thing. He thought about Clint, and how he always blamed himself for everything that went wrong. Even things he couldn’t control. He thought about how if saving Clint meant getting himself captured, he would do it every single time. He thought about how he loved the feel of Clint next to him, supporting him, even if he was bleeding to death at the same time. His vision started to turn muddy around the edges, and he thought about the ring he had hidden behind one of his Captain America figurines in his study. Mini-Cap had been guarding that ring for months, waiting patiently for Phil to man up and put it where it belongs: On Clint’s finger. 

He thought about how he had probably missed his chance. He’d waited too long, and now it was too late. He was going to bleed out in some forgotten corner of Eastern Europe, the still burning remains of the Hydra base Clint had obliterated, smoking lazily in the background. 

He rolled his head to the side and looked up into Clint’s blurry but beloved face. He could feel himself slipping, tipping over the edge into unconsciousness, and there was one very important thing he had to say, not knowing whether he’d be able to claw his way back. “I love you.”

He gazed blearily into Clint’s panicked face, seeing his mouth moving urgently, but heard nothing as he was sucked under. 

•••

Phil woke up gradually, feeling as if he were floating. He was in a bed, judging by the warmth around him and weightless feeling. He was also in a hospital, if the strong smell of antiseptic was any indication. He lay with his eyes still closed for a few moments, listening to the reassuring beeps of the heart monitor. A strange numbness in his left hand finally had him dragging his eyes open, and glancing down his body he saw Clint hunched over his bedside, head resting on Phil’s left wrist, cutting off the circulation to his hand. Phil just smiled tiredly; mentally shaking off the mild discomfort and letting Clint’s familiar snuffling snores relax him. 

He registered movement near the door, and looked up to see Natasha stepping closer. She stepped up to the side of his bed, and stared intently into his eyes. He looked back passively, used to this ritual by now, and was unfazed as with a brisk nod and glance to wards Clint, she strode out of the room without saying a word. 

Phil just smiled faintly and turned his attention back to the sleeping archer. He ran his trapped fingers lightly along Clint’s cheek, skin catching on the stubble sprinkled along his jaw. 

Clint hummed sleepily and leaned into Phil’s fingers slightly. “Mmmphil…” His eyelids fluttered and he sighed contentedly, before shooting upright. “Phil! You’re awake. How do you feel, do you need a nurse, I’ll go find a nurse.” He turned swiftly towards the door, but Phil reached up and snagged his arm before he could bolt. Or, he tried to. The numbness in his hand made his grip clumsy, and he only managed to bump Clint’s arm as he rushed past. Luckily it was enough to get Clint’s attention. 

“Stay,” Phil rasped, trying to tug Clint back towards the bed. 

Clint frowned and headed straight for a pitcher of water on a nearby table, efficiently pouring a glass and offering it up to Phil, who sipped gratefully. “I really should go find someone to check you over…”

“A nurse will be along in no time, I’m sure.” He studied Clint’s face as he perched on the side of the bed. “Hey. Are you ok?”

Clint snorted and twined their fingers together. “I should be the one asking you that.”

“Well, I feel great. They must have me on the good drugs.”

Clint just looked pained.

“What is it?” Phil whispered, starting to get concerned by his usually animated lover’s silence. 

“I thought that was it, Phil. I thought I’d lost you. Again.” His voice wavered, and he brought the hand that wasn’t clutching Phil’s up to his face, covering his eyes. “And it would have been my fault. Again.”

“Clint, you know that wasn’t your fault. Loki-“

“It was still me, Phil! I got him on the hellicarrier. I led him right to you.” His grip became crushing. “I should have tried harder to fight him off,” he finished in a tortured whisper. 

“You were violated and controlled. By a _god_. Nobody could have just shaken that off. You can’t keep blaming yourself for this, love.” Phil reached up and removed Clint’s hand from over his eyes, forcing him to make eye contact. “Besides, I’m fine. Healed good as new. Well, apart from this minor setback,” he said with a small smile and glance down to the neatly bandaged wound on his side. 

Unfortunately, the reminder of his injury was not what Clint needed right then. “And then there’s that. If I had kept my eye on the ball, you’d never have been taken. Some Hawkeye I am.”

“Stop. This was nobody’s fault but my own. I was the one who let my guard down, and I was the one who got myself captured.” Clint slowly shook his head. “I’d do it again.” He reached up and grasped Clint’s chin in his hand, dragging him closer until they were almost nose to nose. “I’d do it again a thousand times over if it meant keeping you safe.” 

“Phil,” Clint choked out, his eyes wet with tears. “You can’t risk… I’m not _worth-_ ”

“ _Don’t_. Don’t you _ever_ say that. I love you, Clint Barton. You’re worth everything.” 

Clint slumped forwards and laid his head on Phil’s shoulder, hiding his face. “Shit,” he said in a watery voice. “You’d think I’d be used to the Phil Coulson brand of sap by now.” He sniffled quietly before tipping is face up towards Phil. “I love you too.”

Phil smiled fondly and pressed a soft kiss to Clint’s forehead. “I know.” He brought his arms up and hugged Clint close, ignoring the slight pull of his sore side. The first thing he was going to do when he got home was relieve Mini-Cap of guard-duty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on Tumblr, [here](http://electricitylingerss.tumblr.com). Drop by for a chat!


End file.
